


Mirror Mirror

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Budding Love, Drabble, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Willow wasn’t sure when she first noticed it, perhaps at the destruction of Sunnydale, perhaps when Giles returned from England, perhaps even before Buffy faced the Master, but once she had seen the way Buffy and Giles were together, she couldn’t not see it.





	Mirror Mirror

Willow wasn’t sure when she first noticed it, perhaps at the destruction of Sunnydale, perhaps when Giles returned from England, perhaps even before Buffy faced the Master, but once she had seen the way Buffy and Giles were together, she couldn’t not see it. She noticed the secret smiles, light touches, and fond looks that passed between them, the way the two mirrored each other’s posture when they spoke. They were in their own world, so close, they almost touched. Buffy’s hand moved to her hip, Giles copied, their eyes never leaving the other. How had she never noticed before?


End file.
